


I'm not Deaf

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: The Mute Guardian of Song [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: From the Mouth of a Mute prompt, I'm not Deaf, What is this?, drabble-ish..?, just a snapshot, mute Melody, really short, something I'm working on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Melody is trying to write... but her ears keep getting drawn back to the converstation behind her.I'm not Deaf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... the Muse is being fickle as usual.
> 
> YES i'm still working on Court of Miracles, Avatar, Royal Masks and the like... but this came out this morning.
> 
> It's on an 'Original Work' 'fandom' so I don't know how this is going to come out to my readers. *shrug* But I am curious for some input.
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr if you like: http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/

“Is she deaf?”

Melody fought not to react when she heard the hesitant question. Her pen paused for a moment, concentration temporarily broken from the story she was creating.

“I don’t know… I saw her using sign language earlier when she walked in.”

“But she reacted when her name was called.”

She let out a long sigh through her nose, tapping her pen as she tried to regain her thoughts. But her ears kept pulling towards the conversation a few tables behind her. She could feel the eyes burning in her back like lasers. She didn’t necessarily blame the two women for being curious, it was human nature; _but did they have to stare so hard?!_

 _Where was I again?_ she asked herself, reading over the paragraph.

**Author's Note:**

> So............. my friend outside of my writing world has given me this prompt: Write a story from the mouth of a mute.
> 
> *holds this out* And this is what came out.
> 
> Yes I know it's super short, but I had to get it out. I'm working on more (probably) (yes) in between the fanfictions.
> 
> Don't judge me...


End file.
